


Bits of Stuff I’ll Never Finish

by Enn1425



Category: Random writing - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, I write when I’m tired, Poetic, a collection of weirdness, i don’t know, or bored, or both and that’s bad, poetic stuff maybe, prompts maybe idk, random writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enn1425/pseuds/Enn1425
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Literally just that.





	1. 2:30 In The Morning

It's in the earliest hours of the morning when the city sighs. When the buildings take a breath and nurse the wounds of lost bricks and crumbling foundations. When they come to terms with the new streaks of graffiti war paint. It's before the sun rises when the streets sag a little and lay themselves flat on the ground. When they rest on the earth and don't hold themselves hard and steady for the tires and the feet of the population. It's between the young patrolling of the rebellious youth into the night and the early rising runners fueled with dedication. It's in that thin stretch of time that our cities rest. When they breathe. When they relax before the masses descend again to bustle through their streets.


	2. Weeping

He leaned back in his chair and laughed until the humor had bubbled out of him and then like a gentle rainstorm the tears began to fall and you could watch the weariness seep into his bones. Watching someone curl in on themself in sadness is hard...but witnessing someone transition into melancholy while still sitting tall and proper was heartbreaking.   
He had been living in mundane perpetuation and had just been asked,  
"When was the last time you did something for the first time?"   
He wept for he did not have an answer.


	3. How I Knew I Loved You

Do you know that moment when you read a poem and there is a distinct feeling?   
Where a little bit of your unexplainable life is defined for just a second.   
And you just sort of breathe in the words and the rhyme and would happily drown in that moment.   
You're that moment to me.


	4. We’re  Just Lyrics

I was raised beneath the wings of freedom-seekers.   
I learned too soar on the draft of the   
true-hearted.  
I took my first steps on the soil of the   
wild at heart.  
I've always had violas in my heart and   
sunshine on my soul.  
I'm a story and novel.  
A poem and a song.  
You're the lyrics and stanzas.


	5. The Individual’s Novel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie...I like this one a fair bit.

A Detailed Guide to Understanding the Individual’s Novel:

It has doodles on the corners and underlined phrases.   
Don’t disregard doodles.  
You’ll see heartbeats on the cover and poetry woven in the blank spaces.  
It’ll have horror in the margins and grief in the stanzas.  
Unmarked pages followed by tear smudged chapters.  
There’s love in the binding and loss in the letters,   
And you’ll find joy in the title and hope in the history.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment anything...except negative stuff please and thank you. You’re all lovely!


End file.
